Fresh Sky
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Description So, Sora has found this planet a few months ago and has been living on it every since because they need his help and has made plenty of friends. But everyday, him and Ryuko would go through argument after argument.


_**Description**_

So, Sora has found this planet a few months ago and has been living on it every since because they need his help and has made plenty of friends. But everyday, him and Ryuko would go through argument after argument.

 _ **A friend helped me write this BTW.**_

 _ **I own neither series!**_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Riku: Sora, wake up! Breakfast's ready!

Sora moaned while stretching. He got dressed and went to clean up. After getting dressed, he walked out of his room to run into Ryuko.

Ryuko: Hey, watch where you're going, asshole!

Sora: Says the whore who so desperate for a boyfriend, she wears that thing!

Ryuko: Don't you dare bring Senketsu's into this!

Sora: You called me an asshole for accidentally bumping into you!

?: Would you two knock it off!

Kairi and Mako stood aside annoyed. Sora and Ryuko growled and walked downstairs.

When Satsuki reach the bottom step, she saw everyone but Riku at the table. Before she could ask where he was, two arms hugged her from behind.

?: Good morning, baby.

Satsuki chuckled knowing it was Riku and turned around to see him.

Satsuki: Morning, pervert.

Ryuko: God damnit, get a room you two!

After eating, the team went off to take on a giant beast the size of King Kong. Riku and Satsuki made the first move by slashing it's legs. Ryuko was about to fly up, but Sora rushed past her.

Sora: Beep, beep!

Ryuko: This one's mine, f#cker!

Before Sora fired, Ryuko tackled him down. Sora punched her off and ran, but she grabbed his leg and pulled him back down. He then kicked her face and flew up. Ryuko caught up and grabbed onto him.

Before Kairi and Mako took action, they saw the two protagonist's of their shows fighting again.

Both: *Sighs* Can't you guys share?

After defeating the giant, Riku and Satsuki went to join the others, only to see their siblings arguing.

Ryuko: Great job, asshole! Because of you, my sister and future brother in law's life's were at stake!

Sora: My fault?! You're the one who provoked me this morning!

Ryuko: Don't change the topic, smartass!

Sora: Dirty, hoe!

Ryuko: Moron!

Sora: Hocker!

Ryuko: Piss drinker!

Sora: Cum dumpster!

Satsuki: Enough!

Riku pushed them apart.

Satsuki: You two have to get over these arguments. You both play an important part in this team and we can't tolerate this anymore, especially during combat.

The two rivals store at each other with death glares.

Satsuki: *Sighs* Anyway, let's find a hotel to sleep at. Our next mission starts early in the morning and it's too far away from base.

After arriving at the hotel and having diner, Satsuki started to announce the rooms.

Satsuki: Because I lost a lot of money after leaving Ragyo. You'll have to share rooms, but also need to use as many rooms as possible in case anyone is attacked by her army. We'll also have to split up instead of sleeping side by side.

Riku: Satsuki and I will be together.

He said while wrapping her arm around her waist.

Satsuki: Mako, you're with Kairi. And-

Sora/Ryuko: I'M NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH HIM/HER!

Satsuki: You two need to learn how to get along so we can avoid arguments during combat. Anyway, off to bed everyone. We have a big day tomorrow!

Before they headed off, Riku slipped something into Sora's pocket.

Riku: You're gonna need those.

He looked to see that Riku slipped some condoms into his pocket.

Sora: God, damnit!

Once they entered and put their things away. Ryuko took a deep breath and turned to the kyeblade wielder.

Ryuko: Since we don't have much time to prepare now or in the morning. We'll have to take a shower together.

Sora: Would going in our swimsuits be, okay?

*Ryuko blushed annoyed by his question.*

Ryuko: Of course idiot!

While in the shower, Sora noticed what a good figure she had without her kinky suit. Her breasts weren't too big, nor too small. They were the perfect size. Ryuko's also had a nice, smooth, flat six pack and a well shaped ass.

Ryuko also noticed what a nice body Sora had. Despite his young age, he was in very good shape. Neither too buff, or skinny. His arms were still muscular enough to hold a girl close, and his chest was broad enough to be her resting spot. He even had the perfect starter six pack.

Sora: Do you need me to scrub your back?

Ryuko: Uh, sure, thanks.

Anime hair squirted soap onto his hands, rubbed them together, and got ready to clean her.

Ryuko: Hold on a second.

Satsuki's sister unstrapped her bra, but helt it in front so it wouldn't fall. Sora then slowly massaged her back. Moans of pleasure escaped Ryuko's mouth. He was so gentle when touching her.

Ryuko: Mind if I do you?

Sora: Sure.

He helped Ryuko tie her bra back on before she cleaned his chest. She loved this feeling, having her so close to him made Sora feel warm. She felt the exact same way.

Sora's eyes opened wide as he didn't noticed he had an erection until down. A sweat of fear fell down his head as the young keyblade wielder did his best to keep her eyes from his lower body.

He paused in shock when he felt Ryuko wrap her arms around his neck. Sora looked into the scissor blade owner's sapphire blue eyes. He never realize how beautiful she looked until now. Sora placed his hands around Ryuko's waist and pulled her close. Redhead/brunette's soft breasts pressed against his muscular chest. They then lead forward while slowing shutting their eyes.

Before their lips meet, Sora and Ryuko jumped apart in surprise.

Both: I-I-I didn't mean it!

Ryuko pretended not to know she felt his erection on her.

After leaving the bathroom and getting dressed, both sat next to each other on a bed.

Ryuko: Did you really not mean what you were about to do there?

He grabbed her hand which made her look into his understanding eyes. The answer was written all over his face. She tackled him onto the bed and slammed her lips onto his. Sora hugged back loving the feelingsof her in his arms.

 _ ***LEMON STARTS HERE!***_

After a few minutes of locking lips, Ryuko stood upwards and started rubbing her crotch against his. She smirked at his moans of pleasure. Ryuko then removed her shirt making Sora's eye widen. Blonde's hands crawled up her muscular, yet slender fingure until he reached Ryuko's breasts and cupped them. He then leaned forward and helped Ryuko unstrap her bra. Sora took hold of a boob and began sucking Mako's best friend's nipple while fondling her other boob. Ryuko pulled Sora close as she leaned her neck backwards.

After that, Sora pinned her down onto the bed and locked lips with Ryuko. Their tongues battled within mouths. Once finished, he crawled down and removed her lower body clothing. Ryuko spread her legs out allowing him to get closer. As soon as her licked her nether regions, she yet out a cry. He made sure to keep a nice slow place, so her moans were the perfect tune.

Ryuko then gentle kicked him away and yanked his cloths off when he was off guard. Sora shivered when she stroked his member.

Sora: Shit, I almost forgot!

*He leaped off the bed and put a condom on.*

Sora: Thank you, Riku.

Ryuko: Now, where were we?

He laid on the bed allowing her to stroke his dick again. She wanted to return a favor and soon licked his shaft. She then licked his tip and wrapped her mouth around his member. Up and down, Sora loved the feeling. Words could not describe how good it felt.

Ryuko soon crawled on top of him as he lead forward. She sat on his lap feeling his member enter her wetness. Senketsu's chosen one took deep breaths. Sora then grabbed her rear end and started thrusted within her. She yelled as he lead forward to licked her prancing nipples. Harder and faster, Sora refused to let this stop anything soon.

Keyblade wielder then threw her onto the bed as her slammed into her pelvis. Ryuko ahd one arm pushed against the head of the bed and the other squeezing onto his shoulder. He felt her fingernails plug into his skin, but he liked the pain. Sora couldn't contain it any longer, he had to let loose. He grabbed her waists and went full speed and power on her. Ryuko was screaming at the top of her lungs, but loved the feeling at the same time. And with one final thrust, he came inside her(Kinda).

 _ ***LEMON ENDS!***_

Both teens rested on the bed panting.

Sora: I think we just went through heaven and hell?

Ryuko: Same here.

And with that, the teens feel straight to sleep.


End file.
